The Album To Our Lives
by My Name Is Tasty Kake
Summary: *Love, Regret, Fear, Grief... Emotions that the Grimms can't help but go through, although they all deal with it in different ways* Oneshots based off of songs that are relative to the story, chapters will contain all characters (but a lot of Puckabrina!) WARNING: Some chapters may contain adult language, sexual scenes and violence Please review! Your comments are appreciated!
1. Photograph

Photograph - Nickelback

** In this story Granny Relda had died a couple years ago, but no one can afford it anymore and no one's living in it so the house is going up for foreclosure. **

 _Look at this photograph,_

 _Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

 _And how did our eyes' get so red_

 _And what the hell is on Joey's head?_

Puck slowly walked through the old rickety door of the late Relda Grimm's house. All of the hundreds of piles of books that were scattered around the house were now gone. The furniture, her pictures, and everything that was in the cluttered house was missing. The only thing left were layers of dust and cardboard boxes thrown around the room. Puck's face fell at the sad outcome of the Old Lady's death, he had a slight moment where he felt that he was going to cry, but he shook it off and continued through the house. He sighed and ran up the steps two at a time and straight to his old room. He opened up the door expecting to see the beauty of magical landscape, but it was just any other normal room. They took the magic out. It was gone - all of it. His kangaroo, boxing room, waterfall, ice cream trucks….everything.

 _And this is where I grew up_

 _I think the present owner fixed it up_

 _I never knew we ever went without_

 _The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

He looked around the empty shell of the place that he used to call his home. The memories of his past overtook his mind and he could see the flashbacks of the adventures that first started in the walls of that same house swam before his dazzling green eyes. He shook his head and ran to the nearest window, it was still nestled in between the hallway between Mirror's old room and Sabrina and Daphne's room. He jumped through and crawled across the loose shingles of the roof and dropped to the muddy grass in the back. He popped his wings and flew across the top of the tree's. The fixed town that appeared before his eyes made him smile slightly. It was the best the town had ever seen.

 _And this is where I went to school_

 _Most of the time I had better things to do_

 _Criminal record says I broke it twice_

 _I must have done it half a thousand times_

 _I wonder if it's too late,_

 _Should I go back and try to graduate?_

 _Life's better then it was back then_

 _If I was then I wouldn't let me in_

 _Oh, oh oh, oh God I…_

Puck didn't really have a spot of destination. But somehow he ended up at the double doors to his old high school. He saw the thousands of Everafters and humans entering through the doors and flooding the narrow hallways. He remembered him and Sabrina's light kisses in the early morning on the concrete bench in front of the school when they had started dating. He gave a crooked smile and walked in through the door. He kept going until he saw the doors to the office and walked past the receptionist although she yelled and followed him telling him to stop.

He walked into Principal Snow's office and the receptionist stepped back when Mrs. Snow gave a reassuring smile and waved her away. "Well look at who's back!" Snow said as she leaned back in her chair and propped her legs on the wooden desk. Puck shrugged and leaned back in the chair and put his hands behind his head.

"I thought it was enough time away and thought I'd grace everyone with my presence." He said simply at her and giving her his dazzling smile.

"Well of all places I'm surprised to see you here. You didn't want to come here when you were forced to, let alone on your own will." Snow White joked as she raised a playing eyebrow at the old Trickster King.

"Yeah well I was thinking about coming back and trying to graduate. You know I dropped out my senior year to go with Jake." Puck said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh geez, Puck. I don't think I could handle you in my school. And looking at your record, you barely came to school for the first 4 months you were here anyways." Snow said with a smile as she tapped her pen on the manilla envelopes on her desk. "Looks like Hamstead brought you back into this school more than the buses did."

"Yeah you probably couldn't handle the Trickster King roaming these hallways anyway!" He agreed and laughed as he nodded his head. "Well, I gotta go. Just thought I'd see a familiar face and say hi." Puck said as he got up from the chair and walked out the door.

"Goodbye Puck. Come back more often. The world's great, but nothing beats home. Remember that." Snow pleaded as she watched him walk out the door and through the hallway. He didn't turn around but gave a simple wave with his hand before stuffing them back inside his usual green hoodie.

 _Every memory of walking out the back door_

 _I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

 _It's hard to say it, time to say it,_

 _Goodbye, goodbye,_

 _Every memory of walking out the front door_

 _I found the photo of the friends that I was looking for_

 _It's hard to say it, time to say it,_

 _Goodbye, goodbye_

When Puck walked in through the house, it was darker because of the lack of sunlight that had peeked in through the windows and brightened the house. He rummaged through the boxes he found in the living room until he finally found what he was looking for. He found the huge photo album that had the simple name 'Grimm' written across it in red cursive lettering. He looked at all the members starting with Relda and old grandpa Basil, then Canis, Then Henry and Jake, Then Sabrina and Daphne. He smiled and rubbed the pages that had the pictures of his old friends.

He hadn't really thought about them as much as he should. He hasn't even talked to them, but he had to admit that he hadn't really tried to talk to them either. He saw the memories of him 'Brina and the Marshmellow sneaking out the house all the time. The creaking of sliding backdoor and the heavy slam that the front door had was always the best part of sneaking out to them. He didn't want to think about leaving all the memories this house had to him behind. But he looked at the clock. Tomorrow morning the house would be locked up for good, and it was already 7:00 in the afternoon.

Puck was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard the front door open and close. He stayed very still and heard the creaks and soft patter of feet moving across the floor downstairs. He got up out of his room and crept silently down the stairs and toward the kitchen. He saw her then for the first time in 3 or 4 years. Sabrina Grimm. Her back was to him as she looked through the cabinets lined on the wall.

"Well look at who it is." Puck called out as he leaned against the wall with his arms still folded inside of his pocket. Sabrina Grimm twisted around her long blonde hair twirled as she turned around in such a hurry. He was momentarily stunned by the beauty that he forgot Sabrina Grimm possessed. Her bright blue eyes were bigger but still just as bright and crystal clear. The small freckles laid out against her nose and underneath her eyes only made her blue eyes pop and her pale pink lips look fuller. But he quickly snapped out of it as she began to talk. She slowly smiled a closed lipped smile and raised her eyebrows.

"Robin Puck Goodfellow. It's been a while." Sabrina said as she turned completely around and folded her arms. Silence was spread between the two after that. She widened her eyes and nodded her head towards him. He looked around and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "You here to see it one last time too?" She asked as lovingly ran her hand along the cream walls of the kitchen.

"Yeah, something like that." He said back as he gestured to the photo album in his hand.

"Well, waddya say we walk down memory lane together?" She asked as she reached her hand towards the photo album and held it in between the two of them.

 _Remember the old arcade?_

 _Blew every dollar that we ever made_

 _The cops seen us hanging out,_

 _They said somebody went murdered down_

 _We used to listen to the radio_

 _And sing along to every song we wrote._

 _We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

 _To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

Sabrina and Puck were sitting cross legged in Puck's room marveling at all of the old pictures in the album and the memories that came with them.

"Remember the arcade we used to go to every Friday and Saturday night?" Puck asked as he turned to her with a bright smile on his face.

"Of course. We went broke because of that place. You know all the games were rigged so you would spend more money." Sabrina joked as she nodded in pleasure at the wonderful memories.

"Yeah. But then it was always ruined when Gepetto would kick us out for laughing to loud."Puck laughed as he turned the page to the thick and dusty album.

"Then we would drive home and we would sing at the top of our lungs." Sabrina said in between laughter. "God we were sucky singers." She finished as she wiped the slight layer of dust on the pictures.

 _Kim's the first girl I kissed_

 _I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

 _She's had a couple of kids since then_

 _I haven't seen her since God knows when_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh God I…_

Puck tried to hide the picture of him and Sabrina kissing with his huge hands. But she caught the picture in her periphery image and slapped his hand before he could cover it entirely. "Oh my God!" Sabrina giggled as she eyed the picture. "I didn't even know this existed!." She blushed as she took a closer look at the picture. "Remember when you first kissed me? Like, forreal kissed me. Not that surprise one in your room when we were 11?" She asked as she smiled up at him. Puck loosely hugged his knees as he looked up to the ceiling fan and brought back the earlier memories of them. They were sitting in the backyard and then he just went for it.

"Yeah, I remember." Puck smiled back at her.

"I also remember you being so nervous you almost missed my face completely." Sabrina said before she burst into a fit of laughter so hard that her body rolled out until she was curled up on her side.

"Shut up!" Puck laughed as he lightly shoved her side. "You can't really blame me for being nervous considering the past experiences of me kissing you before that."

"It's okay. That's still my favorite kiss to this day." She blushed as she looked down in embarrassment and quickly flipped the page before Puck could say anything on her secret confession.

 _Every memory of walking out the back door_

 _I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

 _It's hard to say it, time to say it,_

 _Goodbye, goodbye,_

 _Every memory of walking out the front door_

 _I found the photo of the friends that I was looking for_

 _It's hard to say it, time to say it,_

 _Goodbye, goodbye_

 _I miss that town_

 _I miss those faces_

 _You can't erase_

 _You can't replace it_

 _I miss it now_

 _I can't believe it_

 _So hard to say_

 _So hard to leave it_

Both Sabrina and Puck both gave a sad sigh as they looked at the last page of the book and then finally flipped it shut. Puck looked at his watch and grimaced. "It's 10:00." Puck said as he looked up at the crescent moon shining in his room. Sabrina's face fell and sadness filled her eyes, but the face was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. She nodded and stood up and wiped her hands on her butt to remove any dirt and dust left there. Puck followed her act and stood up and faced her. He stood over her a good 5 inches now, he never realized earlier how much he had still grown over the years.

"I bet you'll miss your room, huh?" Sabrina asked as her hands gestured to the small and regular around them. He nodded and looked at the small ceiling with the ceiling fan in the middle.

"I'll miss everything." he agreed as he looked back into her eyes.

"Yeah. They can't ever replace your room. Or the memories in this house. Or the adventures we had." She stated as she dug the tip of her gray and white converse's into the thickness of the carpet.

 _If I could relive those days,_

 _I know the one thing that would never change…_

Puck gave the smallest crooked grin as he looked into her eyes. She stared into his green eyes and gave a small smile back. But then she shook her head and turned away from his eyes and her eyes darted to every single object but Puck's face. Puck grabbed her chin and pulled it back to look at him.

"It's okay." He whispered to her as he gently placed his lips to hers. He was kind of hesitant and waiting for a spot of pain from when she would hit him, or kick him, or slap him. But it never came. But Sabrina did hesitantly put a shaking hand on the back of Puck's neck and pull him into her.

 _Every memory of walking out the front door_

 _I found the photo of the friends that I was looking for_

 _It's hard to say it, time to say it,_

 _Goodbye, goodbye_

Sabrina and Puck had parted after only a couple minutes and walked out the front door not touching each other, afraid to make any physical contact actually.

 _Look at this photograph,_

 _Every time I do it makes me laugh,_

 _Every time I do it makes me…_

"Well, that was fun." Sabrina said awkwardly as they stood in the downward slope of the driveway. Puck nodded just as awkwardly and looked at the stars in the sky.

"Oh, um… you haven't seen this picture yet. Thought you'd like to keep it. For memories." Puck shrugged as he reached into his back pants pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled picture. Sabrina reached for it and looked at the medium sized picture. It was a picture of Sabrina and Puck's wedding day. They stood facing each other. Sabrina looked absolutely stunning, and Puck was without a doubt drop dead gorgeous, it was the perfect picture.

Sabrina didn't know why, the warm night was suddenly extremely chilly and tears pricked at her eyes and fell down her face slowly in tiny little streams. She looked up from the picture and into Puck's face. He was smiling sadly but also giving tiny looks at the picture.

"Now I know how William Charming felt. You sure know how to leave a man at an altar but still manage to make him love you and not feel one ounce of hate towards you, Sabrina Grimm." Puck said as he put a real smile on his face. Sabrina gave a tiny laugh but still continued to cry and then she looked back at the picture. She pressed her lips together and put on hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. Puck went and consumed her in a big hug. He pressed her head to his chest and he rested his chin lightly on her head.

"It's okay, Sabrina." Puck reassured her as he lightly rubbed her back. Sabrina pushed away from Puck's chest quickly and wiped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't marry you." Sabrina said as she lightly put the picture into her pocket. Puck shrugged one shoulder and gave another small smile.

"It was a long time ago." He said putting his pants into his pocket. Sabrina nodded but still looked like she wanted to cry.

"I just couldn't love you like I thought I could and… I was afraid of marriage and…I was scared and nervous…." Sabrina sputtered as she tried to reach for Puck but she kept drawing back like she was afraid she would get electrocuted.

"Like I said it's fine Sabrina." Puck said as he slightly tapped her elbow. The air was awkward and tense after that and strong emotions hung over them like a dark rain cloud.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya around sometime…maybe." Puck said as he sprouted his wings and jumped into the air.

"Puck wait!" Sabrina said as she grabbed the end of his jeans pant leg." He stopped in mid air and looked at her quizzically. She opened and closed her mouth a thousand times before she exhaled a little and actually said something.

"I really did never stop loving you, though." She said as she looked into his eyes. She looked like a lost little girl. Puck fell from the 3 feet that he was in the air and hugged Sabrina. She pulled back and kissed him passionately. He kissed back and put his hands on her lower back and the side of her ribcage. She pulled her lips back only centimeters and whispered "I missed you". Then she pulled back entirely and pushed her hair behind her shoulder. She wrote her phone number and address down on Puck's hand and stepped back.

"Don't let it be another 3 years before I see you again okay?" Sabrina said as pulled out her car keys and headed towards the tiny silver Honda parked at the end of the driveway. Puck smiled and waved and jumped into the air. Now all he had to do was fly all the way back to Germany to join Jake. Maybe in a couple weeks he'd take a little time off to go see her again. Just to revisit some old memories.


	2. All Around Me

All Around Me - Flyleaf

 **Okay so years ago when I was around 16 I wrote this story. I never got to publish it because the computer I had it on broke. I never threw it away though, so as I was going through some boxes I found the old laptop! I was able to recover all the old files on it and found gold! Lol there's some old stories I don't even remember writing, but it's so amazing for me to see what I was writing so long ago. I want to fix them (now that I'm a better writer and have learned a few things) and share them with you all. Review at the end and tell me how you feel and if you want to read more!**

Sabrina's POV

"Have a nice swim with the fishes Grimm." Mirror said as he took my bound body and tossed it off the edge of the cliff. I tried to scream but my voice was caught in the wind as it whipped through my hair and stole the air out of my lungs.

I saw the water coming closer and closer. I shut my eyes and took a breathe that could possibly be my last. The water was unbearably cold, and made the metal handcuffs around my ankles immediately feel like ice pressed against my skin. The coldness of the water made it almost impossible for me to move and my skin started to feel like pinpricks. I felt myself sink down and down into the water slowly and I watched the surface getting farther and farther away from me, making me panic and my heart race inside of my body.

I took the wire around my wrist and bite them and gnawed at them until I could pull my wrists' apart. But the wire was so thin, that it sliced through my wrist like a knife. The blood was slowly leaking out from my wrist and flowing around me and dispersing out into the crystal clear water. My lungs started to burn from the loss of oxygen, which made my heart beat faster out of panic…again.

 _My hands are searching for you,_

 _My arms are outstretched towards you_

 _I feel you on my fingertips,_

 _My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

I looked towards the surface and moved my arms ferociously to try and reach the surface, but failed miserably. But then the surface shivered and broke and Puck came through the waves crashing above. I saw his mop of hair pull through the tainted red water that surrounded me as he reached for my outstretched hands. His hands grabbed onto my wrists' and my fingers throbbed in joy from the heat still on his skin. My tongue was running over and over my lips in anticipation for the air I would be able to breathe in just a second.

 _This fire rising through my being,_

 _Burning I'm not used to seeing you!.._

 _I'm alive! I'm alive.!_

The fire in my chest increased in anticipation. The water was rushing into my eyes and making my vision blurry. 'I'm alive, it's okay, you're alive,' I kept thinking to myself. But then someone reached into the water and snatched Puck up by his green hoodie. He gripped my hand tighter, but it was too late. His hand slipped off of mine and he was snatched out of the water.

 _I can feel you all around me,_

 _Thickening the air I'm breathing,_

 _Holding onto what I'm feeling savoring this heart that's healing!_

I could still feel the aura of warmth from his body surrounding the water around me. But soon it faded and I was back to the freezing temperature of the river. I looked at my hand, and I don't know if my brain was causing hallucinations from the loss of oxygen and blood, or if the blurry vision from the water was affecting me, but I swore my hand was taking a blue-ish hue. Blood continued to leak from my wrist and soon my hands were starting to lose feeling. My closed lips trembled and my body started to freeze into a block of ice. I could feel my organs starting to spasm and cause short pains in my abdomen. My body was shutting down, they were giving up. I just continued to sink farther and farther onto the floor of the river.

My chest was ripping with a burning intensity. I wanted to just inhale sweet air, but I knew that if I breathed in, it would be the end of me. I just closed my eyes and tried to focus on anything else but the torture that was going on inside of my body.

 _My hands float up above me,_

 _And you whisper you love me_

 _And I begin to fade_

 _Into a secret place_

My mind went back to the time when Puck leaned into me one day out of the random, and said 'I love you, dogface.' My lips that now felt like they were vibrating turned up into a semi smile. I felt myself starting to fade to black. It was harder for me to think, to move, to even do anything. All I felt was the always present pain in my chest tearing me apart from the inside. And then I did it. I sucked in not being able to hold it any longer. I felt the water rush inside of me. I started to cough and choke underwater, only in resulting more water filling my lungs and the rest of my body. I closed my eyes and waited for death. I wanted the pain gone and to just be still. Then I felt it… peace. I could feel my body being slowly lulled by the undercurrent of the river. I couldn't see or feel the sun through the water anymore either. It was pitch black and reached a new sort of cold. But my body was numb and I felt calm. Then I blanked and couldn't think anymore. All I felt was the slow and hard beating of my heart, slowly giving up. Beat…..beat…..beat…..

 _The music makes me sway,_

 _The angels singing say 'We are alone with you'_

 _I am alone and they are to with you._

 _I'm alive, I'm alive!_

I opened my eyes and saw beautiful angels. They looked like my mother and Daphne. But, I couldn't tell, the vision was still blurry. "Where am I?" I whispered roughly. "We are with you, Sabrina Grimm." they said in monotone synchronization. "Where's Puck?" I asked. Was Puck dead? I closed my eyes, I didn't know where the hell I was. Was I still under the Hudson River? Was I in heaven? Was I in the in-between on the horizon of death? Then I felt it. My heart was still beating. So I was alive. My heartbeat was irregular and only beat every 10 seconds or so. I was about to die soon. But, for some reason I wasn't upset. I didn't feel anything. I was numb. Probably from the icy water that I had been engulfed in for who knows how long.

 _I can feel you all around me,_

 _Thickening the air I'm breathing,_

 _Holding onto what I'm feeling savoring this heart that's healing_

Then I feel arms all around me. Or, at least I think their arms. They were warm and hard, and for a second I thought that they would break my body in half like an icicle. Then I felt it… the final beat of my heart. Then I felt nothingness. I felt like I was no longer in the water, but maybe a feather. Floating, or maybe flying, evaporating into air maybe? I don't know, but I knew that it was peaceful.

 _And so I cry…._

 _The light is white…_

 _And I see you._

 _I'm alive! I'm alive!_

I opened my eyes and saw them, angels milling about like they didn't even see me. I look up directly into the sky. Or, it wasn't even the sky anymore, was it? Was it heaven…the space after heaven? Whatever it was, it was bright. And then I started to cry. I don't know if it was tears of happiness or sadness. I hadn't figured that part out yet. Maybe it was because the 'white light' was actually the thing that signifies death and I actually remembered I'd be leaving everything behind. I sat curled up on my knee's and just cried and cried. But I felt nothing. I didn't even feel the tears coming down my face, or the tears even forming in my eyes. It was nothingness. And that thought alone made me want to cry even more. But then I felt something. I stopped crying and put my hand on my chest. Pressure. Someone was pushing on my chest. It hurt. But I could feel!

 _I can feel you all around me,_

 _Thickening the air I'm breathing,_

 _Holding onto what I'm feeling savoring this heart that's healing._

Then I felt the arms again. They were faint and like a feather against my soul, but I laughed because I could feel again. I savored the feeling. Then I heard it - a heartbeat. It was irregular and weak, but it was there. Maybe I wouldn't have to die today! Maybe I would live and my heart could beat for a little bit longer then just the short 17 years I've been given.

 _Take my hand I give it to you,_

 _Now you owe me all I am,_

 _You said you would never leave me._

 _I believe you, I believe!_

I saw the angels and the lights drift away. It was like I was dreaming of them. I could feel my heart start to beat regularly and fill my once frozen blood warming bringing me back to life. I was lying flat on the ground. The cold winter wind was blowing against my wet skin and covering my arms in was sticking to my back, but I didn't care because I was alive. I opened my eyes a crack. The brightness of the sun hurt, so I kept them squinted. Puck was lying next to me and crying. Or was he crying? Maybe it was the water still dripping from his hair and clinging to his skin. But somewhere deep inside me, I'd want to think that he'd cry for me. Does he love me enough to be altered by my absence?. He held my hand in his big ones and kissed my still slightly blue fingertips. "I'll never leave you, Sabrina." He whispered into the thawing skin. He looked up. I didn't know who it was, because he was behind me, but Puck didn't see I was awake. "Why isn't it working?!" He screamed urgently still clutching my fingers. "I don't know Puck.. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't." I recognized the voice as Uncle Jake's. My body tingled as the numbness was melting away from my body. The air was crisp and cold and my body started to shiver. "It's cold." I said through a thick voice. His eyes snapped to me and he smiled. "Your alive?" he stated simply although it sounded more like a question.

 _I can feel you all around me_

 _Thickening the air I'm breathing,_

 _Holding onto what I'm feeling savoring this heart that's healed.!_

Before I answered, he hugged me tightly. I'm surprised that he didn't pull back or try to insult me. Usually he gets embarrassed when he shows public displays of affection, but he hugged me and didn't let go for a while. And I didn't want him to. His arms were warm and my body was still freezing and shaking. My hands still had a blueish tint and it scared me now that I could breathe air and think clearly. I could feel his own cold lips against my ear, and he whispered something so low I could still barely hear, but I think he said "I love you". I smiled and nodded my head. I know that he could feel it and knew even though I couldn't say it back at the moment that I felt the same. But my lips were still trembling from the icy water, and then it continued with me being in the cold windy air of January. "You owe me." Puck said louder as he pulled away and took the coat Uncle Jake was handing him. He slipped it over my shoulders, and I could close my eyes and feel my heart beating.


	3. Talking To The Moon

Talking To The Moon - Bruno Mars

*Of course I don't own Sisters Grimm, or the song by Bruno Mars. But I bought it on my iPhone straight from the apple store, so I am allowed to use it. I only own the idea's that came straight from my head. ENJOY!

Read&Review Pleeeaaasse (:

Puck was laying on his trampoline just staring at the amazing sky that was built into the roof of his room. When he lied on his back with his hands behind his head, looking at the sun go down and the moon starting to come up, was the time he would think about Sabrina.

It had been 2 years now since Puck had last seen Sabrina Grimm. A week after the War ended, Henry snatched up Veronica and the girls and left without a word to anyone. They didn't even know that the four of them were gone until the next morning. They left without a final word, no goodbye, no hug, no nothing.

 _I know you're somewhere out there somewhere far away,_

 _I want you back, yeah I want you back._

Puck looked at the sun quickly descending and wondered where she was. He knew she was safe. He could feel somewhere deep inside of him that she was safe and sound somewhere, but he had no idea where that 'somewhere' was. Jake made sure he checked the entire state of New York and there was no sign of them, so where the four missing Grimm's were, no one knew.

 _My neighbors think I'm crazy,_

 _But they don't understand._

 _You're all I had. You're all I had._

Puck hadn't been the same since the Grimm's had left. His demeanor was dark and depressing. No longer was the fun loving fairy flying around and playing pranks on the citizens of Ferryport Landing. He was emotionless and quiet. It was only after Sabrina and Daphne were gone that Puck noticed that…..he didn't have anyone. He didn't have any real people to call friends. They were really all he had, and he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he felt lost without them.

 _At night when the stars light up my room,_

 _I sit by myself talking to the moon_

 _Tryna get to you_

 _In hopes you're on the other side_

 _Talking to me to_

 _Or am I a fool, who sits alone talking to the moon?_

Puck watched the last few pieces of the sun disappear behind the landscape of his room and watched the pale white moon come across the sky. Minutes later, billions of tiny white lights littered the darkened sky and brightened up the once dark land. The light from the moon and the stars illuminated his face and he could see just the silhouettes of the objects in his room and a small iridescent glow off of the surfaces of the lake and the boxing ring. It had become a ritual for Puck to have conversations that he wanted to have with Sabrina with the moon. The first time he did it, he didn't finish the conversation. He felt stupid and awkward. But the more time went by, and the more he missed her, he didn't care and talking to the moon became easier.

"Sabrina where the hell are you at? It's driving me crazy not knowing where you are. I think I could handle you being away, but I don't know where you are away from me." Puck said. He sat up and bent his knees and hugged them loosely away from his chest. Puck didn't know if it was his optimistic side coming to mind, or if it was the truth, but he always feels like Sabrina is answering him. "Sabrina, I really hope you can hear me." Puck whispered as he put his forehead on his knees and closed his eyes. He eventually fell from his position and fell asleep on his trampoline.

 _I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town_

 _They say I've gone mad, I've gone mad_

 _But they don't know what I know_

 _Cause when the sun goes down there's someone talking back_

 _Yeah they're talking back_

A week after they went missing, Puck went out looking for Sabrina around town. When the moon finally came up, he sat in a tree and had his first conversation with the moon. When he finally gave up the search and went back to Granny Relda's, they were concerned. Someone called her saying that Puck was 'delusional' and 'finally going crazy' because they thought he saw Sabrina as a ghost or something. But Puck didn't care at all. He felt at ease talking to 'the moon' like Sabrina was there and it was just a check to see if she was okay. If he got the feeling that she was happy, then she was safe. If something felt wrong, he knew that she was probably in danger or sad. And that's all that Puck cared about: Sabrina's safety.

 _At night when the stars light up my room,_

 _I sit by myself talking to the moon_

 _Tryna get to you_

 _In hopes you're on the other side_

 _Talking to me to_

 _Or am I a fool, who sits alone talking to the moon?_

Sabrina sat in her little room she shared with Daphne somewhere in the outskirts of Georgia. It had been 2 years since she had seen her other family in Ferryport Landing, and they were the main thing on her mind at all times. At the moment, Daphne was snoring away in her ear and her mom and dad were next door in their bedroom sound asleep. Sabrina rolled over and stared out the window. She felt the stars illuminate her face and the light from the moon shined against the vanity in her small room and reflected and hit every surface in the room. She slowly crept out of the bed and towards the end of the hall. She opened the long window and peeked her head out and turned her head to the left. She moved her body out more and reached the side of the house. She shoved her foot into a small alcove in the shingles and climbed up to the roof. She laid on her back and stared at the moon. She always got the feeling that Puck was with her if she closed her eyes and just talked out loud. "Hey Stinky." Sabrina whispered as she smiled up at the moon. She imagined it to have a mop of blonde hair and bright green eyes, and it was easy to talk to when she really thought it was Puck. She ran away a numerous amount of times from her know small little home in the country whereabouts of Georgia. She was 17 and it's not unlikely that most 17 year old girls runaway from home every once in awhile. But Sabrina always got caught by her father, her parents friends, or the cops. She couldn't count on 2 hands how many times she came home with handcuffs for trying to sneak through the border with a fake I.D.

"I miss you… even though you were a big pain in the ass." Sabrina whispered as she bathed in the light of the moon contrasting against the darkness of the sky and the southern landscape. "If you could hear me, and give me a sign to let me know that you haven't forgotten me, or found another girl to prank…that would be great." Sabrina sighed into the darkening sky. She laid in the moon for an hour, just talking to the rock in the sky. Before she climbed back in bed and fell asleep with a certain fairy drifting in and out of her dreams.

 _Do you ever hear me calling?_

 _Cause every night I'm talking to the moon_

 _Still tryna get to you_

 _In hopes you're on the other side_

 _Talking to me to or am I a fool,_

 _Who sits alone talking to the moon?_

The next night Puck looked at the moon. He felt silly. He was a 4,000 something year old fairy, 17 in physical age, and talking to the moon about a girl who wasn't even his girlfriend and hadn't seen in 2 years. Yeah, that sounds about right I guess he thought to himself sarcastically. "Do you ever hear me when I talk to you through the moon, Brina?" Puck asked as he fiddled with his wooden flute he had at all times. The air was silent and he smiled back up at the moon. "I think you do. I hope you do. I hope you haven't forgotten me." Puck said as he played little notes to make the minions dance drunkenly on the even notes.

"Do you hear me when I talk?" Sabrina talked into the air. She sat with her legs crossed against the slant of the roof facing towards the moon. Her neck craned to glare right into the moon's light. "I hope you do. But then again, it's you. You probably have better things to do then talk to moons. It's a little weird I guess. But it makes me feel like I'm connected to you in a way." Sabrina said and blushed even though no real person was there to hear her confession. "But in my mind I hear you whisper things to me throughout the night. I don't know if it's the empty places of my mind that don't dream and just wander until they find your name, but I hear a voice of yours. And it calms me. I miss your voice." Sabrina said. She smiled and got up and climbed back in through the window and into her bedroom.

 _I know you're somewhere out there,_

 _Somewhere far away…._

She smiled at the moon through her window. She closed the curtains and tucked herself away in the warm comfort of her blanket even though the thick and humid Georgia air was a blanket all of itself. "I know where you are Puck and I'll see you soon enough."

"I don't know where you are Sabrina. Or even how I'm going to get to wherever you are. But as long as I feel that you're alive and safe. I won't forget you and I'll find you. Just give me some time." Puck said as he fell asleep on his trampoline, thoughts of the old times drifting in and out of his mind, but then as he slept, there was calm blackness in his mind. But Sabrina was written across the darkness in shiny moonlight.


	4. Vacation

Vacation - Simple Plan

 _I know a girl who's obsessed with a guy._

 _She talks for hours,_

 _But still tomorrow she'll call again._

 _And when he thinks that this could be the end,_

 _She calls again._

"Hey Pucky-Poo!" Moth gushed into the phone. Puck grimaced and curled his nose up at the sound of Moth's voice. "Listen you lunatic, stop calling my phone! Stay away from me!" Puck screamed as he pushed the end button. Moth had gotten out of prison after only a year. Titania apparently couldn't stand the idea that her 'beautiful fairy advisor' could be in such a disgusting place. A dungeon was no place for royalty - no matter how crazy the bitch really was. The queen swore that the year in prison had changed Moth and she would be a good fairy from now on. And when Moth realized that she could be stuck in a town with Puck forever, she jumped- well flew to the opportunity. So Ferryport Landing is where she resides, only a couple miles away from Puck. And she continuously stalks and tortures him, even when he says he hates her to her face a thousand times a day.

 _At 6 in the morning she waits at the door,_

 _He tells her to leave,_

 _But still tomorrow,_

 _She'll be there again_

 _She won't let go!_

Once, Puck opened the door to go to school and Moth was sitting out on the front step. "Moth what are you doing here!? I told you to stay away from me. I don't understand how you're not getting this. I'm never going to like you." He complains while he quickly tries slamming the door in her face... to no avail. "Oh you don't mean that, Puck. When we get married, you'll love seeing me every morning." Moth grinned as she ran up and pushed with all her might against the door. Puck would push her off enough to finally slam the door shut and fly on the window from the second floor.

"Bye Old Lady!" Puck called over his shoulder the next day as he went out the door. And there was Moth, in the same place as usual waiting for him. When she saw him, her face lit up into a grin. "Pucky-poo!" She greeted him opening her arms for a hug. But Puck would sigh. "Every frickin' day!" He groaned while he had to twist and pry her vise-like grip on his abdomen. He would run back into the protection of the house before she could trample him with hugs and kisses.

 _Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?_

 _I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want_

 _A one-way ticket out of my life_

 _Just watching you fly away…_

 _I never liked you_

Sabrina, Puck and Daphne were sitting in the living room watching tv when Moth's small face would pop up in the window. "Puuuuuuuuuck. Let me in!" She would whine through the window as she rapped her knuckles along the windowpane.

"Arrrrrghhhhh!" Puck would growl as he would take the remote and turn up the volume to drown out the sound of Moth's voice. Daphne would laugh so hard she had to bend over and hold her stomach, and Sabrina would send her death stares through the window.

"I can't believe that psycho is still stalking you." Sabrina said as she gets up and pulls the blinds down to cover Moth's face, just leaving her small silhouette in the window. "You'd think she'd take a hint." She growled as she plopped back down onto the couch.

"I can't blame the obsession to be honest." Puck grins as he props his feet onto the table and puts his hands behind his head. "I mean look at me! Who wouldn't wanna rip my clothes off?." He says as he looks over and winks at Sabrina.

Sabrina scoffed and turned her attention back to the tv. "She can have you for all I care." She sneered as she peered back over to see if her shadow was still present behind the blinds - it was. "As long as she doesn't try to kill me again, I'll be happy." She added as a sarcastic smile made it's way onto her face.

"Just imagine Moth flying way, way, way across the globe to another country. Like Antarctica or something!" Daphne added as she peered through the blinds to stick her tongue out at the young fairy.

"That would be the happiest day of my life!" Puck exclaimed as he looked over to still see her behind the blinds.

"GO AWAY, MOTH!" He screamed from his place on the couch.

"But I love you, Puck!" She said as she started banging on the window - once again. Puck threw a pillow at the window and watched as the little silhouette starting stomping her feet like a toddler.

 _She doesn't care if he tries to ignore,_

 _He runs away but,_

 _Still she follows,_

 _She'll try again._

 _She likes to think she'll get him in the end, yeah!_

"Moth, leave me alone!" Puck screamed as he ran away from the Blue Plate Diner. He accidentally walked in a little too loudly and Moth noticed and started a chase. "Puck wait up, I can't run that fast. Princesses are not supposed to be trained for running!" She would whine in a complaining tone as she held her abdomen dramatically.

"Then stop running and leave me alone you psycho killer, freak!" Puck screamed as he continued to sprint down towards the back of town. He ran in the house and locked the door behind him just in case the girl had actually caught up to him. He breathed a sigh of relief and fell down the door with his back hitting the doorknob on the way down. Moth banged on the door like a little baby throwing a temper tantrum. "You'll see someday, Puck. We were meant for each other. You and me always were supposed to be together!" She screamed before she blew a kiss through the door and flew away.

 _Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?_

 _I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want._

 _A one-way ticket out of my life,_

 _Just watching you fly away,_

 _I never liked you_

 _I never wanted you,_

 _I never liked you_

 _I'm not in love with you!_


	5. Hello

Hello - Evanescence

Today was a day in Fort Charming that no one would ever forget. Today was the day that everyone saw Sabrina Grimm cry for the first time... ever. It was also the day that 14 year old Daphne Grimm was murdered.

She laid crumpled in the dirt and grass with a tiny dagger stabbed right through her heart. Her eyes lay eerily open, non-blinking and dull. A pool of crimson laying under her and changing the dirt to dark gray. Someone had found her, and when word spread that the youngest Grimm was killed by a traitor in the Fort, it didn't take long for everyone to panic and crowd around the young girl.

 _Playground school bell rings again_

 _Rainclouds come to play again_

 _Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

 _Hello…_

"Move. Move out of my way. NOW!" Sabrina Grimm pushed and shoved her way through the thick crowd of people, tears already spilling from her eyes slowly. When she got to the middle, she just stood there in her jeans and her oversized hoodie, not even moving an inch. Her eyes glued to the small girl with dark pigtails now soaking in blood.

She crumbled as if her legs were made out of jello and fell to the ground. She hit the compacted dirt with her fist and horrible sounds of grief spilled from her mouth and frightened the troops of her army. This was a side of their leader that they had never expected to see in a million years. Puck ran through the crowd and sat next to Sabrina and just held her close to his green hoodie. He had small tears forming at the corners of his eyes as well, but he whispered encouraging words into her ears.

 _If I smile and don't believe_

 _Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

 _Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

 _Hello…_

 _I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

 _Don't cry…_

"Don't let your troops see you be like this. Be strong. Be their backbone." Puck whispered. Sabrina's eyes shot open and she pushed away from Puck.

"Stop! You can't make this better, Puck! I'm not going to pretend that this is okay! This isn't okay!" She screamed until her face had turned red and her voice started breaking.

"She warned me! She told me someone was a traitor and I didn't believe her! I told her she was crazy. I told her: 'You're paranoid, Daphne. Stop being such a scaredy-cat.' Puck, she warned me! This is my fault!" She screamed as pried his arms from around her shoulder.

She hurriedly wiped the tears from her heated cheeks and kneeled next to Daphne. Nurse Sprat had already been working on healing Daphne while Sabrina was crying.

As she stared into Sabrina's shiny blue eyes, she felt the hopeful energy Sabrina gave off. Nurse Sprat bit her lip and shook her head slowly. Sabrina's heart dropped into her stomach and she couldn't breathe.

She started to violently sob again, grabbing the tiny electric pads used to restart the heart lying next to her lifeless sister. "Please Nurse Sprat... just try again!" Sabrina begged as she shoved the tiny devices into Nurse Sprat's chubby hands.

"Sabrina, it won't work."The nurse said quietly as she choked back her own tears and put a reassuring hand onto the cheek of the pretty blonde.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sabrina cried as she hid her face in her hands and rocked back and forth on her knees. Again Puck was there to hold her but this time, he didn't bother on trying to make her remember to be strong. He stared at Daphne's dead body and the crowd surrounding them. Some were crying, some were trying not to cry, and some were just confused and scared.

Puck pulled Sabrina close and brought his mouth close to her ear. "Sabrina let's just go." He whispered into her ear as he started to stand up and try to pull her along with him. She screamed and yanked her hand from his

"I'm not leaving my sister her alone!" She cried as she grabbed the unresponsive hand to her sister. Puck just looked at her with pity in his eyes. He didn't know what to say to her. What could he say that could put her back together? Soon Henry pushed through the crowd and put his hands over his daughter's shoulders.

"Sabrina, honey it's time to go." He gently said through strong tears as he pulled her off the ground.

"No! Daphne please…" Sabrina cried as she threw herself onto the ground and shook her sister's shoulders. "Please don't leave me! Daphne, I need you." She continued as she caressed the girl's chubby cheeks.

"Sabrina, please don't fall apart. The rest of us still need you." Her mother choked out as she tried to grab the girl's hands. Sabrina fought, kicked, and screamed against her parents and anyone else who dare try to take her away from her sister. Nurse Sprat had to sedate her with a needle to make her calm down.

As the medicine made it's way through her body, Sabrina soon went numb and limp. She felt hands grabbing her body and hauling her up. She opened her eyes and saw Daphne's figure getting farther and farther away. Her energy was draining and it was getting difficult for her to keep her eyes open. She succumbed to the drugs and let her eyes shut, and Sabrina was left to cold darkness.

 _Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

 _Hello…_

 _I'm still here, and all that's left of yesterday_


	6. Various Songs

**Okay so I found these in the vault as well lol. I had written a note at the top to any readers that explained the idea. So basically, I had writers block and couldn't write any decent lengthy ones. So 15-16 year old me decided to find inspiration in random songs on my playlist and write anything that really came to mind. I still like this idea after reading this, I was kind of creative lol. If you read these and would like to see more chapter like these ones, review and let me know! And remember, suggestions are open!**

#1: I Dreamed A Dream (Les Miserables) - Anne Hathaway

Sabrina's POV

There was a time when men were kind. There was a time when love was just love and there weren't any complications that were involved. But those times are gone now. Things had gone so wrong, I don't even know how they got here. I still remember what it was like before. Hope was high and my life was worth living. I absolutely loved my life with every fiber in my being.

During those times, I dreamed that the love that I had with Bradley would never die and that our marriage would be blessed. Forever happy, forever effortless, forever together. But back then, I could dream those things because I was so young and unafraid. When you're young and naive, it seems like you could take the entire world by storm.

But men are not nice. They will tear your heart apart. At first it was great. Gentle kisses in the morning, singing in the kitchen, and dancing in the rain. But then came the heavy drinking. The arguing and hurtful words. The nights he wouldn't come home from work, but slip into bed at 3 in the morning. Catching him making secret phone calls outside on the porch. Words like: "affair", "cheating" and" unfaithful" started becoming constant topics and threatening words. And with those words from me came the hits from him. First they were just threats...things he would say to end the argument. Then they became real. The hair pulling, the slaps, the chasing and the yelling.

It wasn't long before my dream was turned to ash. I feel so dumb now, ashamed even of how I just thought this marriage could be the meaning of my life. He filled everyday of my life with endless wonder, he took my childhood and all of my innocence. I gave him everything I had to offer. I gave him all of me and I let down the walls that I had been building for years and completely let him in.

But then autumn came. He had left me for another woman. He was gone. Sometimes I dream that he will come back to me and we will live together forever. I dreamed that my life would be so different from this worthless hell. I thought my life would be so different than what it is. The life I live now has killed all the dreams I once dreamed. And it was all because I was beaten and abused by my husband who I once loved. But the worst part... I still love Bradley. And that scares me.

#2: Viva La Vida- Coldplay

Puck's POV

I used to rule the world! People would rise if I gave the word because I was the crowned prince! But now I'm sitting here with the Grimm's doing chores and listening to Sabrina yell at me. I should be hearing "Long live His Majesty, Puck!" I should be having parties thrown in my name on a daily basis! Bells would ring and choirs should sing when I entered the room. Girls throwing themselves at my feet!

"But of course that was when I ruled the world." I grumbled to myself as I unpacked the dishwasher and swept the floor. Back in Faerie, I could see the fear in anyone's eyes if they even thought about crossing me. I had power - a villain of the worst kind. But now since I've started saving the Grimm's, people see me as a hero and they don't fear me anymore! I've lost my touch. My reputation can't bounce back from the term "hero".

Then Sabrina came and dumped the vacuum cleaner's contents of dust and dirt into my hair and ran away laughing. I smiled mischievously and chased after her with a glop grenade in hand. But then again, nothing could top messing with Sabrina Grimm every day.

"Eh, who would ever want to be king?" I said as unclipped the grenade and threw it right into her direction.

#3: Miss Independent - Kelly Clarkson

Sabrina's POV

Sabrina was always an independent one. She never needed anyone and didn't depend on anyone else but her. She kept her distance from everyone, and everyone knew to stay out of her way. She was unafraid and never let a man interfere in her life. Pshh, to think that men thought they could provide better than she could. It was laughable really. Who could take care of her better than her?

She didn't need a man to help her with anything because she could do better for her then any man could. So what she did was build a fort around her heart. A strong fence of barbed wire and anger, so no man would want to invest the time to getting it down.

But then came along a certain pink winged fairy named Puck and that fort started to deteriorate. Something went horribly wrong and after only a couple years, that fort had weakened and she fell in love. A term she wasn't particularly familiar with.

"What is this feeling?" She whispered as she sat in her room and thought about the fairy doing loop-de-loops just outside of her window. Sabrina didn't have any time for love. What happened to the girl that was strong? The girl that didn't need a man because she was her own man… her own protector and provider. She got up and looked in her full length mirror leaned up against the wall. That girl was still there… but she didn't still feel like that girl.

The fairy boy opened up her window and flew through, gently touching down and shutting the window. He ran up and grabbed the pretty blonde around her waist and kissed her temple. Now she knew how beautiful love could be. There was no longer a need for Sabrina to be defensive. She smiled into the mirror as she looked at Puck's hair as he lightly kissed her cheeks tenderly and nuzzled her neck.

"Goodbye Miss Independent." She whispered as she turned around and met Puck's lips lightly as the last little piece of barbed wire surrounding Sabrina's heart fell away and her heart was free to love.


	7. Yo Side Of The Bed

Yo Side If The Bed - Trey Songz

 **Okay, so for people who don't know this song, it was written for the soldiers over in Afghanistan. I suggest that before you read this, you go listen and watch the music video to this. That was where I got my inspiration (for this fanfic) from. It's honestly such a powerful video and brings out a lot of strong emotion so I highly suggest that. Also, if you see any spelling errors, I meant to put them there because you know, little kids can't talk perfectly. I wanted to dedicate this to my cousin Colin who's there right now fighting. Be safe, cousin, I love you!**

Puck walked into the kitchen on an early Saturday morning. He had serious bed head and was shirtless with black basketball shorts on.

"Good Morning, Daddy." a high pitched little voice piped from the high chair in the middle of the room. Puck smiled and picked the happy 3 year old into his arms. "Goodmorning to you, my little Lacey." He whispered into her ear tenderly as he kissed her chubby little cheeks. She went into a fit of giggles as he set her back down into the high chair.

"So I get left in the dark?" a teasing voice said as she came from around the corner with a big box of cheerios in her hand and continued to move swiftly by him into the refrigerator to get a Sip-e-cup full of apple juice.

Sabrina Grimm. The beautiful blonde woman was breathtaking, naturally. She had long blonde hair the color of liquid gold, and skin the color of almond milk, pale white and perfect. Which left her eyes sparkling against her pale skin like two huge pools, a crystal clear blue color.

"Yeah, well good morning to you too, Stinky." He said with a sweet smile and an even sweeter kiss on her lips. Sabrina poured a handful of Cheerios onto the toddlers tray and handed her the cup full of juice.

Puck's life was perfect. When they were 19, Puck and Sabrina finally put aside their pride and had admitted their feelings for each other. They dated, and by the time they were 23 they were married. Lacey showed up about a year later.

He had a beautiful and strong wife, an amazingly cute daughter, and a nice little apartment just outside of the barrier and in between Manhattan. The Everafter War was still going on, but since Sabrina got pregnant, Charming had released them of their ties to the war because of Lacey and her protection. Puck couldn't really ask for much more than what he already had.

The rest of the morning had been filled with giggles from Lacey, jokes from Puck, and tiny little smirks and laughs from Sabrina as they both sat on stools in front of Lacey's high chair, trying to feed the playful little girl without getting things thrown or stuck in their hair.

"RING, RING…"

Then the phone rings.

"Hey Puck could you get the phone for me?" Sabrina asked as she bit her bottom lip and concentrated on trying to shovel another spoonful of applesauce into the tiny girl's mouth without getting it everywhere.

"Um.. last time I checked, I was the one who was royalty. You get it, Stink Butt." Puck said as he slurped back milk from the carton and plopped down onto a stool near the island.

"Puck I'm not in the mood for jokes. Please just go get the phone." Sabrina said as frustration rose inside of her voice.

"Well who said I was joking?" Puck said as he slurped back more milk and took a bite from an apple. Sabrina growled and stomped her way across the tiled kitchen floor.

Puck turned and watched Sabrina's back as she continued to stomp to go get the phone. Puck smiled and slinked over into the seat across from his beautiful daughter's. "She doesn't like when I mess with her, Lacey." He said as he tried to poke the spoon into her mouth, but apparently she didn't want to and made her lips into a tight line. "C'mon Lacey…" Puck begged, as he tried again with no success. He threw the little plastic spoon down in frustration right as Sabrina walked in with the phone.

"Okay so.. What do you want me to do?" Sabrina said defensively into the phone, as she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and made a solitary vertical line right in between her eyes.

"Who is it?" Puck asked as he nodded towards the small silver phone stuck between Sabrina's ear and her shoulder blade.

"Granny." Sabrina mouthed back as the look of confusion on her face turned to worry, sadness, and then fear.

Sabrina didn't talk for a long time. She just listened and then would nod her head, as in she was taking in and processing all of the information herself. "Granny, are you sure there's no other way… no one else?!" Sabrina said as she walked in a pathway circle around the island in the center of the bright kitchen.

"Granny but…Granny but-" Sabrina sighed as she got cut off in her stressing conversation with her grandmother. Sabrina sighed and looked over at Lacey and Puck. Her eyes locked on the pretty little blonde toddler sitting 10 feet away from her, with hair and face like her, but eyes like Puck. A thing that was apart of her…

"What about Lacey, Granny?" Sabrina desperately whispered into the phone. Hot tears started to prick in her eyes and as she quietly hit the end button and put the phone down on the counter, the tears started to pile out of her eyes and down her face.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked as the alertness started to enter into his voice. Sabrina snuck a look over at Lacey who was singing to herself and eating her Cheerios with her big, bright green eyes. Then looked at Puck sitting across from her.

"We're losing the war. Badly. Army's been completely wiped out and Charming's bringing in new recruits. New trainers. New troop leaders. Everything." She said as she wiped the tears on her face with her fingers and crossed her arms across her chest.

Then there was silence. The air inside of the kitchen was so tense that Puck and Sabrina could feel it hanging around their heads like thick clouds. Sabrina stared off into space, not really looking at anything, and chewed on the tips of her fingers. Something she did often when she was thinking or nervous.

Puck's head hung low as he thought over what the phone call had led to. Sabrina Grimm-Goodfellow never cries. So for a phone call that was maybe 5 minutes long to end in Sabrina having tears run down her face, must've been pretty terrible.

"You got called back into duty in the War, didn't you?" Puck whispered as he looked straight into her brilliant blue eyes. Sabrina was taken out of her frozen state and turned her head to look back at Puck's dazzling green eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but it was a couple of long seconds before anything even came out.

"Yeah." She whispered back as tears started flowing from her eyes again. She quickly wiped them away and blinked the rest back. So she was left with nothing but glassy looking eyes and a blurry vision. Puck eyes were somewhere in a mix of shock and disbelief. Both of their eyes looked grave, and their faces were fallen with sadness and confusion. Puck had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands as he looked at the floor.

He sat up and swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at his wife. He swooped over and tightly hugged her. Her tears that had started up again ran down his bare chest. Then sobs racked her body and she wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her cold, soft hands across his shoulder blades.

"No. I don't want you to go back in there. I'll take your place." Puck whispered into her ear in a strong, definite voice. As he quickly rested his chin on the top of her head and rubbed slow circles into her back with his thumb.

Sabrina stepped back from Puck and composed herself. She took and deep breath and wiped her eyes.

"No. It has to be me. If you go back inside the barrier, Granny might not be able to get you out again. And you have to be here for Lacey." Sabrina said as she put on a fake smile to appease her daughter so unaware of the panic both of her parents were experiencing. "Besides.. Granny wants a Grimm. Our name brings people into the army."

"Sabrina… I didn't like you being in the War even when I was there to help protect you. I couldn't let you be there on your own." Puck said as he cleaned Lacey's messy tray.

"Puck, I'm more then capable to take care of myself. I'll be fine. And all the Everafters will be there. And I'll have Uncle Jake." Sabrina replied. But her eyes looked scared. Even she couldn't hide her fear from Puck of all people.

"How long?" Puck asked as Sabrina put Lacey on the floor of the living room surrounded by toys.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"I mean… how long do they need you for the War." Puck replied as he took out 4 turkey legs and a block of cheese for his breakfast. Sabrina poured her coffee and leaned across the table from Puck. Her eyes misted over and her eyes began to look glassy again. She shifted her head down and looked intently to her cup full of dark brown caffeine. Her hair cascaded around her face like a blonde curtain. But then she sighed and started drawing make believe patterns on the granite table.

"Charming and Granny said about 9 months. That's the minimum." Sabrina said while still drawing slight circles and swirls on the tabletop.

"9 Months!? Sabrina, that's a long time. What's the maximum?" Puck asked as he fiddled with his many turkey legs. Sabrina chewed on her bottom lip feverishly and dumped the remains of her coffee down the drain.

"2 years…is the maximum." Sabrina said as she started washing out her cup. Puck came up beside her at the sink.

"2 years?" he asked desperately and hopelessly. "What am I supposed to do with just me and Lacey for 2 years?" Puck wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed his lips against her temple.

"Puck, I don't know. It could just be 9 months. It depends on how fast the magic works on the dead and sick Everafters. Apparently, the Coven has worked on some deep magic. Able to bring back the dead, but it takes some time. And until our numbers are recovered, I need to be there." Sabrina said as she rubbed her face with the palm of her hands. "And I leave in 2 days." Sabrina said with apology in her eyes. Puck's face fell and he swallowed the other lump that appeared in his throat. His heart felt like it fell into his stomach. Like a 100 pounds of bricks filled his body. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do without her here. The War was taking his heart from him. If she died, he might as well be dead to.

Puck, Sabrina, and little Lacey stood at the train station waiting for the train that would take Sabrina away. Possibly for 2 years.

She stood in her uniform for the Everafter War. She had on her black long sleeve shirt, cargo pants and black combat boots. She had her bullet proof vest strapped across her torso and various weapons strapped across her left held Lacey in her arms and against her hip and held Puck's hand firmly in the other.

"Our bed is going to be so lonely without you. Your sheets and your pillow will be all sad and cold." His voice had a playful tone in it, but you could tell the other half had some sort of seriousness to it. But he smiled anyways and flashed his beautiful eyes towards Sabrina.

"Yeah well keep my side warm for me, okay?" She asked as she squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'll try." He said simply and a couple seconds later the train rolled into the station. They had literally a couple minutes to try and make up for months, or maybe even years of little or no communication. Sabrina blinked her eyes really fast. And surprisingly no tears escaped her eyes, although, Puck could see she was trying really hard.

Sabrina let go of Puck's hand and squeezed Lacey so tight, Lacey actually let out a cry of discomfort.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. I'll miss you okay. So be good for Daddy. I'll see you soon." Sabrina said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek and twirled her hair around her slender finger. Then set her down on the bench next to them. Then she turned to Puck and hugged him tight.

"I hope you know I won't sleep until you get back." he whispered as he smoothed her hair against her back. She smiled as her cheek was pressed against his hard chest. She would miss these type of hugs.

"Yeah well try… for me and Lacey." She said as she leaned up and kissed him hard one time for a couple of seconds. Puck would have to remember those couple of seconds for a couple of months… or years. Sabrina grabbed her one duffel bag and walked up the train stairs and onto the locomotive.

"Puck. Take care of my baby." She commanded as she pointed to tiny Lacey in Puck's arms.

"Well I thought I was your baby." Puck replied with a grin and joking in his eyes. "Well take care of our baby, too." She said as she smiled. And stepped farther into the train's entrance.

"Wave bye-bye to mommy, Lacey." Puck whispered into her ear as he took Lacey's arm and sloppily waved bye to Sabrina on the train. They both blew her kisses from the stairs and watched as she caught them and held them to her chest.

"I love you both so much!" Sabrina yelled back with a big genuine smile on her face. But then her face fell as the conductor came and ushered her out of Puck and Lacey's sight. Puck and Lacey waved bye until the train was out of sight.

"Well Lacey Baby, I guess it's just you and me for a while." He said as he adjusted Lacey and flew back to his lonely home.

It had already been two months, and Puck was already starting to lose his mind. He hadn't slept since Sabrina left. Mostly because Lacey finally understood that her mom wouldn't be there, and cried all night, and also because every time he closed his eyes, he would see a horrible scenario happening to Sabrina in the War. He became paranoid, and couldn't sleep without being disturbed with visions of blood.

One time, he even looked at the huge mirror in front of his bed where Sabrina usually got ready in front of, and saw her inside of it. Mirror had trapped her there and Puck, being in between the world of reality and one of his nightmares, jumped up and punched the mirror, causing it to shatter, blood to drip from his hand, and the startled cry of Lacey in the next room waking him up completely and cursing himself for being so dumb and paranoid.

Finally, Puck just got to the point where he had to move Lacey in to sleep with him. She wouldn't sleep at all, and really, the constant cold of Sabrina's side of the bed made him have constant insomnia . He really waited for her all night. He knew that the physical Sabrina wasn't coming back soon, but she promised a call or a letter or an email… something would come. And his heart would race every time the phone rang. Even though it never really was her.

At least with Lacey, he saw the familiar blonde hair and felt some type of warmth, and felt a heartbeat when he held Lacey against his chest.

So far 10 months had gone by, and apparently Sabrina wasn't staying the minimum of 9 months. Everyday was a struggle for Puck and Lacey. He had to get a 2nd job to pay for the income of the apartment because Sabrina had to leave work without pay to go to war. Veronica offered to babysit while he worked since Henry and Daphne were there with Granny continuing to fight too.

"Puck, what's wrong?" Veronica asked worriedly as Puck showed up at her door once at 2 a.m. He was crying (but unsuccessfully trying to hide it) and holding an even more red faced crying Lacey in his arms.

"Could I just get some help, Veronica. I know it's late but-" Puck asked as he fiddled with Lacey in his arms, and he was trying hard to keep it together. But Puck was crumbling under the pressure of everything going on.

"Nonsense Puck. Come in. I really couldn't sleep much either." Veronica admitted as she brought Puck into the living room to sit down. Lacey soon stopped crying when the toddler was given ice cream and some chocolate milk to keep the tears away. Puck sat in the rocking chair in the corner right next to Veronica's overstuffed love-seat with tears coming down her face.

"Talk to me, Puck. What's going on?" Veronica whispered as she nudged her son-in-law's arm. Puck ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I'm just really tired, Veronica." Puck admitted as he leaned his head back and rolled his head around to relieve the nerves he had. "I don't know what else to do. I just can't sleep with Sabrina away. And then Lacey, won't stop crying without Sabrina here. And I work 13 hours a day to keep up payment for the apartment until Sabrina gets back… it's just everything." Puck whispered as he fiddled with the zipper on his jacket. Veronica nodded in agreement.

"I understand, Puck. I'm so paranoid that Charming or Relda will call and say that Daph, Henry, or Brina's been hurt or-" Veronica started but her voice had cracked on the end of 'or' and Puck had looked up. Veronica Grimm was crying and wiping her eyes with a tissue crumbled up in her hand. Her hands trembled and shook so much, it looked like a hard task just to wipe the tears streaming down her eyes and her nose. Puck nodded slowly knowing what Veronica was talking about.

Then there was a type of silence. All that was heard was the mumblings from Lacey in the next room, the sniffs from Veronica as she tried get her composure together, and the slow creaking from Puck's chair.

"Has she called you yet?" Veronica asked as she slowly sipped water to calm her nerves. Puck shook his head without really looking at her. He just looked straight ahead and tried to keep the bad thoughts away. Puck could see Veronica nod solemnly out of the corner of his eye.

"Henry called me once just two days ago. He told me that apparently, someone in the troop had called a loved one back home and then the Hand had tracked the call signal and killed his family. Sabrina's probably just worried about the call getting tracked." Veronica assured as she rubbed Puck's shaking arms.

"I really love her, you know. I know that Henry still doesn't approve of me, probably never will…" Puck smiled at the last part but shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Thinks that my love for her is a joke or something. It may seem like I don't take our marriage seriously but… I love her. I couldn't live without her." Puck confessed as he felt his face get red with embarrassment from the out-of-character confession, but he felt like he needed to tell her for some reason that he didn't quite know.

Veronica smiled so sweetly and genuinely at Puck and tapped his knee compassionately three times. "I know, honey." She said simply. And then there was peaceful, comfortable silence again.

A couple of weeks went by since the conversation Puck had with Veronica that night. And since then, he gave up the hopeful thoughts of Sabrina ever calling. He knew that she thought it would be too risky and wouldn't do it.

So when the phone rang in the middle of the night while Lacey's was tangled up in his arms and he stayed awake looking at the dark ceiling, he didn't think anything of it.

"Ring, Ring, Ring…"

Puck quickly reached over and picked up the phone praying that it didn't disturb the little girls sleep.

"Hello, Puck talking. What do you want?" He demanded sleepily as he rocked a slumbering Lacey in the crook of his right arm.

"Oh, so that's how I get treated?" A mockingly shocked voice comes from the other side of the phone. Puck's heart fluttered at the voice, well at the possibility of who the voice could belong to.

"Sabrina?" Puck asked as he laid Lacey down gently and started to sit up. Trying not to wake the girl because she would start crying.

"Duh, Pea Brain." Sabrina replied. Puck could tell she was grinning really hard by the way her voice sounded like it was being squeezed through her stretched lips and perfect teeth. He laughed into the receiver and quickly bit his lip and looked over to see if Lacey had woken up. But thankfully she hadn't moved.

"Why are you calling me?" Puck asked.

"Well, I thought my husband would like to hear from me since we haven't communicated in almost a year now but, if you don't want to talk I could hang up…" Sabrina taunted as she talked farther away from the phone.

"No! Don't you dare!" Puck urgently whispered back into the phone, even though he knew she would never do it. He laughed and then Sabrina started laughing. The sound of their giggles and laughter faded into each other's voices until they both stopped.

"I miss your laugh." Puck whispered back simply as he twirled some of Lacey's hair that's so similar to Sabrina's very own blonde locks.

"Mm… I miss you, period." Sabrina whispered back.

"How are you calling me? Henry told your mom that it wasn't safe to call." Puck asked as he continued to play with Lacey's strands of silky hair.

"It isn't safe calling from Fort Charming." Sabrina agreed back through the receiver. "But, I'm not at the Fort right now, per say. I took Aladdin's carpet to a payphone a couple miles out of the radius of the grounds." Sabrina confessed.

"Sabrina that's dangerous. You should get back to the Fort. What if the Hand members saw you and chased you down?" Puck asked as he started to sit up against the headboard.

"I made sure no one was chasing me. I had Uncle Jake keep look out for anything outside of the Fort. But, I had to talk to you. I tried to get here earlier so I could talk to Lacey, but… stuff happened and I got called to take care of some responsibility." Sabrina said casually as if talking about the weather.

"Are you okay? Any injuries?" Puck asked as a serious tone invaded his voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Sabrina groaned into the phone like a whiny teenager complaining to her father.

"Tell me all your injuries though. Maybe I could send you something." Puck said.

"Nothing you could send really. I got a black eye that's already basically healed, a couple cuts on my arms and legs but, Charming already stitched up and put medicine on. I'm really fine Puck. 10 toes, 10 fingers, 2 arms, 2 legs, 2 feet and hands…" She said back boredly. But Puck was mad at the fact that anyone had cut Sabrina to the point where she needed stitches.

"I wish I was there with you. I feel like if anything bad happens it'll be my fault for not protecting you. It's always been my job to make sure nothing ever happens to you." Puck said complaining.

"Puck I wouldn't want you here. Things are really bad…." Sabrina said sadly through the phone. "But I think things are getting better! And I'm a really good fighter and the people on my troop are really smart, agile, and strong. Some soldiers are even coming back in big numbers. Granny said I should be home in maybe like 2-3 months." Sabrina rushed through knowing that her last sentence may have upset Puck and make him question her safety. "And besides, your new job is to protect that little girl in our apartment." Sabrina said back as she leaned against the dirty slender door of the payphone booth.

"How is my baby?" Sabrina asked as she smiled thinking about the little her and Puck.

"Oh my God Sabrina. You wouldn't believe how much she's grown in a year. She's started to run, and can read a little bit of words now. Sabrina, she looks just like you! She's gorgeous." Puck gushed about his daughter as he smiled at her sleeping.

Sabrina bit her lip to keep the tears away. She took out the picture of Puck and Lacey in Central Park feeding the ducks. The small blonde beauty smiling at the picture, her eyes like beacons of light and her little tiny teeth dazzling and adorable. Sabrina smiled adoringly at the picture taken just 2 weeks before her call of duty that one morning.

"And she misses her mom sooo much." Puck whispered into the phone. Sabrina smiled hard at the picture and then tucked it away in her vest inside pocket.

"I miss her so much it hurts." Sabrina confessed as she let a couple of tears fall from her eyes.

"Should I wake her up?" Puck asked, knowing that Sabrina was probably fighting back tears at the moment.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't wake her up. She's too young and it's too late at night." Sabrina said into the phone as she wiped away her tears again and toughened out her voice.

"Yeah well, I'm waking her up. She misses you and needs to hear your voice." Puck concluded as he put the phone down and gently woke Lacey up.

"It's your momma, baby girl. She wants to say hi to you." Puck gushed to the half asleep girl. Sabrina heard the phone rumble and then a small voice come in through the phone.

"Hi mommy." A cute little high pitch voiced squeaked through the receiver and into Sabrina's ears. Sabrina couldn't help it and her tears came out in quick sobs. But she laughed sorrowful giggles because she was so happy to hear her voice.

"Oh hi baby! I miss you so much. Mommy's gonna come home and see you real soon." Sabrina said as her voice cracked on most words but she didn't care. At this point, she couldn't express the joy of hearing her daughter's voice after a year.

"I mish you too, mommy. Dadda mishes you to." the toddler piped in through the phone. Sabrina smiled.

"He does?" Sabrina asked while playing with the picture in her pocket.

"Mhmm! He cry subtime, mommy. I cry to. Cos I never see you no more. Where you go?" Her daughter asked innocently through the phone. Sabrina felt guilty that Puck and her daughter cried over missing her.

"I went to go help Grandma and Auntie Daphy with some things. But it's taking a really long time. But I can't leave them to do it by themselves, can I?" Sabrina said back into the phone. But then Jake came busting in.

"Sabrina, we gotta go like, now! Charming said that they found some Hand members scoping around the Fort. Their might be an attack tonight. Let's go!" Jake yelled as he ushered Sabrina out of the little booth and tried to pull her arm out.

"I love you to the moon and back, Lacey Baby! Tell your dad I love him and I'll see him really soon!" Sabrina spoke as fast as she could before she hung up the phone and ran back onto the carpet with Jake.

"What's going on Lacey?" Puck asked as he heard the urgent yells from Jake and Sabrina coming through the phone. He took the phone from the little girls hands and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello!? Sabrina, Jake!? Hello?" But it was too late. He heard the dial tone. Sabrina had already hung up. His heart fell into his gut and he was furious that there wasn't enough time that he had wanted to talk to her. He got 10 minutes to account for the one year.

"Momma said she lub you and see you soon." Lacey said with a big smile. Completely unaware of the importance that phone call meant to her mother and father. He smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"Shhh.. Go back to sleep now." Puck said as he laid her tiny head on the pillow where Sabrina slept and wiped the strands of hair off of her face. And for the first time in a while, Puck smiled and went to sleep.

Sabrina had went back to camp, there was no attack, but they did catch a couple of prisoner's. And Sabrina did have to do the interrogation process, but other then that, no big deal. Charming gave her an hour long lecture on why it's not okay for her to venture off into a war zone for a phone call, but she didn't care. She smiled as she remembered the conversation with her family. She laid down on the extremely hard and uncomfortable army cot in her tent with her sister on the other side snoring away, and 3 other troop's sleeping silently in their tent.

Even though her tent was packed with people, as Sabrina laid down and tried to go to sleep, she felt so lonely. Her heart ached for the stupid war to be over and so she could go to sleep with her family. She couldn't wait for life to get back to normal. As she drifted through the world of consciousness and dreaming, she reached over and felt her heavy weapon vest instead of the warmth of Puck's body. She took the pillow from underneath her head and held it in front of her in a death grip.

The pillow, wasn't efficient enough, but it made her think of Puck, and really a pillow was all she had at the moment. But soon, she drifted off to sleep ready for another day of plotting, planning, or fighting during the next day.

"Sabrina Grimm." Mirror growled as he came face-to-face with the eldest Grimm girl.

"What do you want from me, Mirror?" Sabrina said menacingly as she held her sword in front of her defensively. Her mouth was already bleeding from a little punch from a goblin in the previous fight that day. Her face was smudged with dirt and little knife cuts were evident on her shoulder, her stomach, and her arms. Apparently, their captives were some of great importance to the Hand fort and they decided to attack Fort Charming, and they got in.

"I want your blood." Mirror said with fire and hate burning in his eyes. "I want your heart to stop beating. I want your life terminated. I want to see the pale flesh on your bones turn gray from death. I want to see those pale pink lips of your icy and blue. That's what I want, Sabrina Grimm." Mirror said with venom spitting and piling into every word he said. Sabrina had never seen him speak with such hate for her. She knew he wanted her and her family dead. But the graphic visions he was describing to her, showed her how sick he really was.

Mirror made a quick slash from his sword but Sabrina defended it with the blade of her sword. He leaped and tried to pierce her heart but Sabrina leaped out of the way.

"So Starfish, I heard about the new baby girl. I never did get to say congratulations." Mirror said with a sick grin plastered on his face. His eyes were dark as two black holes and his smile was that of a scary clown. Fire burned inside of Sabrina's chest and her blood started to boil, making Sabrina very hot. "Don't you ever talk about my daughter! I don't want to hear you say a single thing about her!" Sabrina screamed murderously as she lunged forward and tried to swipe at Mirror's head. But he ducked and missed her blade by a couple of inches and slid out of the way.

"No need to get so defensive, Sabrina. But you finally married the dumb fairy didn't you? So what does that make your precious baby? A Goodfellow? Or a Grimm?" He spat her last name out so heavy with disgust that spit actually flew out of his mouth at the name.

"That's none of your concern. But I promise that you will never find out, because you'll never touch her!" Sabrina screamed as she lunged again at Mirror and managed to snip a bit of flesh at his shoulder. But he barely even noticed. Mirror laughed at the hot temper from the Grimm girl. He thought her emotions were easy to abuse.

"Don't underestimate my power, Mrs. Goodfellow. But answer me this, what would happen, if I do win this war -which I will- and I kill every single Grimm. You, your chubby little sister, your dear old Granny, your dad, your uncle, and as your mother's on her way right now to help with the war, she dies to." During every family member that he named, Mirror would swing and nearly miss Sabrina's flesh and their swords would clash. "Then the barrier goes down and all hell breaks loose in New York City. We find your little husband and your toddler child. And your husband Puck is so filled with grief from the sudden death of the love of his life,that he is easy to kill and leaves your poor girl left…alone….and….defenseless." Mirror continued, but by this time, Sabrina had been scared and the story nerved her body and made her mind space out. Mirror had flung her sword out of her hand when he sneered out the word 'alone' and had hit her in the head with the butt of his sword on the word 'and' and 'defenseless'. Mirror had his knee pressed on Sabrina's chest and held his sword at her throat.

"Last words?" Mirror asked menacingly as he looked straight into Sabrina's eyes full of fear from the gruesome story Mirror filled her mind with, and determination. She spit blood and saliva right into Mirror's eye. Leaving him stunned enough for Sabrina to push him off and make a dash for her knife. But as she turned around to lung forward and finish Mirror off, He deeply plunged his knife right into the middle of Sabrina's stomach.

Sabrina took a quick breath in and accidentally dropped her sword. Mirror smiled creepily and his eyes blazed with a reddish tint of blood in the pupil of his eyes. Sabrina looked into his eyes with pain and determination in her blue orbs, but the red tint in his eyes scared her, but she couldn't look away. Sabrina clutched at the sword right in the middle of her ribcage and tried to take away some of the pain, but Mirror held onto his sword tightly, and backed Sabrina into a tree. "Who's. Winning. Now. Starfish!?" Mirror screamed. And with each word he said, he would forcefully shove the sword deeper and deeper into Sabrina body. Causing her to scream in agonizing pain. Tears flowed from her eyes and she looked down and saw blood pouring out of the hole in her body with the glittering blade of metal still wedged inside of it. "Look at me you pathetic girl." Mirror spat at her but still had a smirk on his face. Sabrina looked up in rage and spat in his face again, and in result, Mirror slightly turned the blade inside of her body tearing the flesh even more and making blood drip from the wound and splatter onto the sword's shining surface.

"AHHHHH!" Sabrina screamed in pain as sobs and tears exploded from her body. She sounded like an animal, which she probably looked like right now. A gigantic hole in her body now with flesh and blood and mangled fabric. Sabrina felt the blood fill her lungs and it was getting harder to breath. Blood started leaking from the corners of her mouth, not because of the goblin's fist from earlier, but because the blood was circulating up to her neck and making it impossible to breath. Sabrina coughed up blood and spat it onto the ground and got some onto her shoes.

Mirror plunged into her hard one last time, and then yanked the sword fast from her body. Sabrina fell to the ground, not knowing that the sword had been keeping her up the entire time. Her hands covered her wound, but blood poured over them within seconds. Mirror went over to her and put the tip of the sword onto her neck one last time. "See, Sabrina? I always win in the end." Mirror said like he was explaining it to a 5 year old. Sabrina smiled, showing bloody teeth, but didn't care.

"No you don't." Sabrina said in a simple whisper but started to cough and spit out blood again. Mirror laughed at her but still kept the tip of the sword on the thin flesh of her neck. "Don't tell me your that dumb!" Mirror laughed as he pointed to her with his other available hand. Sabrina shook her head minutely, being very aware not to tear her skin against the sword.

"It's a tie." She whispered back. And while Mirror cocked his head in confusion, Sabrina took the small knife strapped on her thigh and shoved it straight into his neck. Mirror was thrown to the floor with the force and never moved.

Sabrina smiled and breathed a semi- sigh of relief. She crawled over to some shade in a tree and fell flat onto her back and felt the sticky feeling of blood loom and stick to her back, neck, and hair. She took the whistle from her pocket and blew into it hard one last time. She couldn't see anymore, and breathing was becoming such a hard and tiring task. She blew it and let it fall out of her mouth and she closed her eyes. So this was the day that Sabrina Grimm died. If she was going to die, she wanted someone from her troop to find her and take her back to at least have a body to be buried with. She saw Lacey and Puck and Daphne, and her entire family swim before her eyes. She saw the first time she met Puck, their first kiss, their wedding, she saw the moment her parents woke up after 8 years of sleep, she saw everything. And it made her cry. Then she felt hands squeezing her own.

"SABRINA!? Sabrina can you hear me, sweetie?" Sabrina heard a distant voice that sounded like her mom. Then she felt hands all over her body. She could still hear the sounds of screams and gunshots in the background. But it was like someone had shoved cotton balls into her ears or put her into a thick helmet. Sabrina didn't even try to open her eyes, her eyelids felt glued shut and knew she didn't have the energy to open them. "Mom?" she mumbled out through lips that barely moved.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here." her mom said back through words thick and heavy with tears.

"I promised Puck and Lacey I would see them soon. Will I make it?" Sabrina mumbled as voices and sounds started to get more distant.

"Your not gonna die, honey." Veronica said with tears cascading down her eyes like waterfalls. But Sabrina could hear the words etched with uncertainty, and she knew her mother was lying. Sabrina felt a loss like none other. Never having closure, never telling holding Puck one last time, never seeing her daughter's face. The one that looks so much like her, and just like Puck at the same instance. She wanted to cry, but instead her thoughts were ripped from her mind, and she fell into a black sea of nothingness.

Puck sat on the floor of the living room with Lacey while she explained what every single toy is.

"This is a cup-e. For juice . Hold dat." Lacey said as she shoved a tiny pink teacup from her kitchen set into Puck's hands. "And this school bus. It sings." Lacey said pointing to a bright orange bus and when she put it on the ground and rolled it, it sang "The Wheels On The Bus Go Round And Round".

"Hold dat to, Daddy." Lacey said as she ran and got another plastic toy from the many piles surrounding the two Goodfellow-Grimm's. "And this Elmo from Sesme Stweet…" Lacey explained but then the phone rang.

"Okay I love Elmo. But hold on baby I got to get the phone okay?" Puck asked as he laid the many toys in his hands on the floor where he sat and jogged around the corner to get the phone.

"Hello, Puck talking. What do you want?" He asked with his signature greeting for the phone.

"Puck!?" Daphne screamed/cried from the other end of the phone.

"Whoa, Daphne, what's wrong!?" Puck asked his heart already started to beat faster and bile started to rise in his throat. This could only mean bad news.

"Puck, it's Sabrina! She….she…she….." Daphne started but exploded into a fit of hysteric tears and sobs. Puck started to get hotter and his chest rose and fell so quickly he thought he would have a heart attack.

"Daphne, pay attention. What happened to Sabrina?" Puck asked hysterically. He knew whatever Daphne had to say was never going to lead to a good thing. Either she was seriously hurt -not good. Or she was… Puck couldn't even think of the other alternative. It couldn't happen to him or Sabrina.

"I'm in Ferryport right now at the train station and then Granny told me…." Daphne started but another fit of hysterics took over her body and she couldn't say anymore.

"Goddamnit, Daphne just tell me!" Puck screamed through the phone.

"Puck, Sabrina's dead!" Daphne said and then there was silence. Well, in Puck's world there was silence. He dropped the phone onto the hardwood floors in the hallway and the phone broke apart, but he didn't care. His blood ran cold, and his heart began rounds of uneven palpitations. He fell to his knees and screamed. He placed his head into his hands and released every horrible feeling out into the world.

"NOOO!" He screamed/cried. He could feel the air around him break and shiver from the sound waves of his voice but it didn't matter. All he saw was the image of Sabrina plastered behind his eyes. That beautiful person was gone.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Lacey yelled. He heard her bare feet tap against the floor as she ran toward him. She stood in front him and look wide-eyed at her dad. She started crying silently, her dad was really scaring her. Puck moved his hands and tried to compose himself for his daughter, but he was inconsolable. He just picked his daughter up and flew out through the door. He flew all the way to Ferryport Landing, even though Lacey was only in a long sleeve cotton pajama shirt and matching long tight pajama pants.

Without thinking, he had crossed the barrier, and people in New York probably saw him flying, it was only 9 in the morning, but none of that mattered. He flew to the train station where Sabrina and Daphne had first come in when they were only 11 and 7. There was Daphne.

Her face was red, puffy, and swollen from the crying. And her whole body was slouched as if she was too tired to even try and stand up straight. It looked like the energy had been completely drained from her.

"Puck!? What are you doing here!? You weren't supposed to cross the barrier. I was supposed to come to you!" Daphne said as she took in the appearance of Puck and Lacey.

"What happened?" Puck asked as if Daphne hadn't said anything at all. Her eyes immediately clouded over and her bottom lip trembled as if she was going to start crying all over again. She opened her mouth to say something but looked over at Lacey.

"Puck, it's almost November and you have Lacey out here with no socks or shoes on….no coat." Daphne said as she took off her sweater and wrapped it around little Lacey like a blanket.

"I forgot, I'm sorry. What happened?" Puck asked desperately as his eyes got glassy. A few tears slipped from Daphne's eyes and she swallowed and cleared her throat.

" I dunno what happened myself.." Daphne admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "Give me little Lacey.." Daphne said as she gingerly picked Lacey from Puck's arms and held her tightly against her body and making sure her sweater covered the girl from head to toe.

"You should go to Charming and find out." Daphne finished as she tucked Lacey in carefully. Puck nodded and sprouted his wings to take off.

"But Puck!" Daphne called and grabbed onto his arm looking him straight into the eyes. "Be careful." she whispered as she took a step back waiting for him to take off. He nodded once and then flew down the all-too-familiar town and towards the Fort.

When he got there, he saw the tents and the huge gathering of people. Some were mourning, some were cheering and drinking and clapping. Others were packing their things and flooding out of the gate to go home. Puck flew above the crowds and found Charming in the corner with Granny Relda. Puck flew down and turned Charming around to face him. The prince's eyes grew in shock but he quickly composed himself and returned back to normal.

"Puck, you are not supposed to be here right now." Charming said as he looked to Relda for some help.

"Where's Sabrina?" he demanded looking Charming straight in the eyes and trying his hardest not to cry or let a tear fall. Charming's eyes looked sad and he turned to Granny Relda. She let a tear fall herself and then nodded at Charming. Charming turned back to face the young man and looked him in the eyes. Charming shoulders slumped and motioned for Puck to follow him. Puck pushed through the crowds trying to follow Charming and they came to the outside of a small tent. Charming put his hand on the flap to push them through but hesitated and turned around to face Puck.

"Puck, Sabrina really looks… gruesome. So you might not want to go in there yet until-" Charming started but was cut off from Puck.

"I don't care! That's my wife in there, Charming." Puck growled as he pushed inside of the tent. There was Sabrina completely lifeless and still on the cot. It was stained and dark where her blood had leaked onto the fabric of the tiny makeshift bed. She had blood and dirt all over every inch of her body, and the worst was the huge hole in the middle of her shirt with dried blood crusting around the edges.

"Oh my God Sabrina!" Puck shouted as he fell to his knees at the side of her bed and held her hand. He didn't care about keeping composure, or trying not to look like a punk, he had to cry. He held onto her one small hand with both of his and it was cold and smooth to the touch. But nonetheless, Puck held onto it and cried into it. He kissed the palm of her hand, hoping to feel some warmth or a pulse like he used to before but it was gone.

"Mirror." Granny said simply as Puck continued to be in his own world and cried into Sabrina's hand. "She faced him and she killed him, but he killed her, too." Granny said as her voice cracked from sorrow and old age. All that was heard in the small tent was the small cries from Puck. Begging Sabrina to come back, or just crying out her name alone.

"We tried every magical potion that there was known to Everafters. But it just didn't work." Charming further explained as he rubbed his hands together lightly.

"Why did it work on the troops that Sabrina filled in for!?" Puck screamed in rage as he stood up and faced Charming and Granny.

"Puck…" Granny started and put a comforting hand on the boy's arm, but he jerked away and avoided their touch. Granny nodded her head and continued. "The troops were all Everafters. They have magic in their blood and it was easier for the magic to grab on and hold onto and fix the broken bones, hearts, and wounds that could be touched and healed. Sabrina got here and her heart had already stopped, liebling. The magic couldn't hold onto anything. We tried electrocuting her body to get the heart to start back up but it won't, Puck. We really tried." By the end of her explanation, Granny was crying and fussily wiping away the tears with a handkerchief that Charming pulled from his pocket and handed her.

Puck looked back at the dead and lifeless Sabrina and just pulled up a chair and held her hand and stared at the wall.

"Puck, the longer you sit in here with her, the harder it's going to be to let go of her later." Charming explained as he put a reassuring hand onto the fairy man's shoulder.

Puck turned around and flung the princes hand from his shoulder. His whole body turned to hot hate, and his head filled with livid thoughts. "Shut the hell up, Charming. For once in your life, just shut up! My wife just died and her mangled body is in front of my eyes, I have a 3 year old daughter that will want me to explain why her mom's not coming back home, I have bills piling up on my kitchen table, and to top it off, I don't need your big ass mouth to tell me what's good for me right now!" Puck screamed as he picked up a picture frame and threw it past Charming's head. And Puck started silently crying again, pacing the floor, and running his hands threw his hair.

Charming straightened his jacket and the cuffs on his suit before putting his hands on Puck's shoulders and sitting him down in the chair facing away from Sabrina's body.

"I know things may be hard now Puck, and I know you think that you're not going to survive without her, but things get better." Charming said as he patted Puck shoulder.

"How!? How will this ever get better Charming? I built my whole life around her for 15 years. Sabrina was the only thing I've had since I was 11!" Puck said as he stood up so fast that the chair knocked over and he started pacing again.

"Time. Time heals all wounds, Puck. You lived without Sabrina Grimm for 4,000 years. And I know it seems like the world is falling apart. I know it's hard to really love anything else right now, or really give a solid fuck about anything, but time will heal your heart." Charming said as he took his pointer finger and pointed it hard into the place where Puck's heart was.

"How do you know all of this, Charming?" Puck spat like Charming didn't really even give an out-of-character speech on how to get through the death of someone you love. "How do you know what it feels like to have one really, really good thing in your life taken away from you? So what you lost a kingdom? I lost mine, too. How do you know what the fuck I'm going through right now?!" Puck screamed as he pointed at Charming and Puck's green eyes burned into a deep red and his wings popped out on instinct.

Suddenly, Charming's eyes became tinted red with deep flames of hurt, anguish, and anger in his own pupils. "Did you forget that I watched the love of my life die twice Puck? Snow White was the solitary thing I cared about or had feelings for, and I watched her die…twice!" Charming hollered. Soon the only thing that was heard was the heavy nostril breathing coming from both Puck and Charming. "I'm just trying to help you. I know you're hurt, I'm not asking you to stop feeling. Just to take in mind that you're still alive...you're still here and you shouldn't take that for granted. You're not the only one who was hurt by love, Puck. My wife is 6 feet in the ground, and I'm still here! You don't think I don't want to break down everyday?" Charming said as tears started brimming in his own eyes. He ran a hand across his face and took a deep breath before he continued. "You have a daughter out there. The strongest thing that connects you and Sabrina together. Why don't you give a fuck about her, and go mend your broken heart with hers. She'll be the closest thing to Sabrina you have."

Charming said and then turned and walked out the tent.

Hours went by and Puck just stayed by Sabrina's side. Many times he wanted to go and check on Lacey and would walk to the tent flaps, but then look back at Sabrina and walk right back to her side. If he left, it would be like closing the deal that Sabrina really wasn't coming back.

But then he thought about how Lacey looked like Sabrina so much. Lacey was really all he had now. Puck turned to Sabrina's cold body. He leaned over and kissed her cold lips just for a couple of seconds. "I love you." He whispered against them as he felt a tear drip off his face and onto her cheek, and then turned and left the tent.

"So, mommy went to go help angels now?" Lacey asked as she sat on Puck and Sabrina's old bed combing her dolls hair sloppily, making it a big knot on the top of Barbie's head. Puck smiled at his daughter and kissed her cheek. "Yeah baby, she had to help them or we would all be in trouble." Puck mumbled as he kissed her cheeks again and again.

They were back in their old apartment, but things felt different now that Sabrina was dead. Her funeral was in Ferryport Landing and it was too depressing to really enjoy, but Sabrina looked beautiful. And as Puck laid in bed that night by himself, he realized that this bed would never feel the same. He wouldn't feel Sabrina's warmth, her hair, or the springs move whenever she would scoot closer to him during the night. And yeah, some nights Puck wouldn't sleep. But then some night he went to bed with a warm heart and he could sleep and things weren't so bad.

Some nights, Lacey would wake up crying, even as she got older, she would crawl into bed bawling her eyes out. She would be in the middle of sleeping and thoughts would dawn on her that Sabrina was gone. "When's mommy coming back? I miss her soo much, Daddy?" Lacey cried as her father tried to console her. Puck would hand her a framed picture of Sabrina and Lacey would clutch it tight. "Now go to sleep, and when you're asleep, she'll come back just for a little bit to visit you in your dreams, okay?" And then Lacey would drift off. And the next morning, she would smile because mommy actually visited her.


	8. You Don't Own Me

You Don't Own Me - Lesley Gore

 **Okay so...spoiler for any of you could possibly care about my stories lol - I'm in the process of writing a new, and very long story about Puck and Sabrina (and of course the rest of the family). I've been trying to read some fanfics lately, and haven't found any real good in-depth stories as of late. You know, the ones that are long and have cliff-hangers. So I thought I'd write one. I already know what I want to write and where the stories gonna go, I'm just having trouble starting it lol. So until then, I wanted to take a break from Sabrina and Puck and write about someone else that doesn't really have her own chapters lol. Hope you enjoy (and stay tuned for my new story!)**

*Daphne's POV*

"You're seriously going to wear that out tonight, Daph?"

I heard him pipe up as I faced my closet and pulled my favorite skirt over my hips. I silently thanked God that he was behind me and couldn't see my irritated facial expression. I ignored him, but rolled my eyes as I snatched my t-shirt off of the hanger. I could hear him ranting behind me about how only insecure girls like to show off their bodies, how it's completely inappropriate, how it's a boyfriend job to make sure his girlfriend is seen as a wife, and blah blah blah. I was pretty good at tuning him out by now, being around it for over a year gives good practice. I proceeded to pull the fabric over my head as I heard him continue to give his unwanted comments.

"I mean, it's a little revealing isn't it? And having a blue skirt like that doesn't really compliment your eyes - you should stick to more earthy tones."

I was fully dressed by the time he finished critiquing me - as usual. Daniel was always knit-picking at literally everything that I did, but I was usually good at ignoring him or defending my decisions to him. But as of lately, it was starting to get really exhausting. I pulled my black hair up into a high ponytail and walked by him to face the mirror hanging on my wall.

"Do you hear me, Daph?"

"Yes, Daniel! I hear you perfectly fine!" I strained out through gritted teeth in frustration as I whipped around to face him, my now-finished ponytail slapping me in the cheek in the process. He looked surprised to hear my outburst, but didn't say anything further. I loved Daniel. He was the first real boyfriend I'd had in a long time, and he was sweet and extremely cute - but controlling as hell. But, it's not entirely his fault. His family comes from a long line of wealthy businessman. Men like that are used to giving their opinion and for it to be heard, just something he was raised to act by. I kept thinking that he'd change...but so far no luck.

"Sorry, babe. I'm just trying to help, you know." He said as he sat down onto the edge of my bed and placed a scowl on his face in the process.

I sighed and grabbed my purse off of the doorknob and swung it over my shoulder in one swift movement. "I know, Daniel. Can we just go one the date now?" I said as I started walking out of the bedroom. After hearing his un-deserved apology, his scowl disappeared and in its place he placed a cheeky grin. I smiled back at him on the outside, just like a perfect and obedient girlfriend should, but all I could think was: _God, you're such a fucking child._

"Oh, Daphne has the nicest legs ever. Don't you, babe?" Daniel smirked as he put an arm around my shoulders and gave me a little shake.

We met up at the restaurant on the group-date (like always)... with his friends and their girlfriends. Because heaven-forbid me and him actually go out to dinner by ourselves - of course not. Every date was filled with him and his friends going around and boasting about who's girlfriend is better. Like a flipping game! They were currently talking about Daniel's other friend, who's girlfriend was just offered a small part in a new movie. Apparently now it's a race to see who's girlfriend is going to get the new spotlight.

"Nahhh, Dan. Michelle's legs are killer! Long as a models really - and that's what I've been telling her! I told her she needs to start modeling, right hun?" Daniel's friend Mitchell explained as he sipped from his beer and placed a long finger under her chin. She just sheepishly smiled and nodded in response. Just like she's "supposed" to...the obedient girlfriend. It's pathetic really.

" _Just like I am_ ," I thought as I looked down onto my plate of un-touched food in shame. I moved my eyes to peek up around the big booth we sat around. All of the girlfriends - me included - sitting next to our boyfriends. Silent. Smiling. Not interrupting. Just happy to listen to conversation and laugh when we're supposed to. Looking like little puppies, lucky to be with the rich and handsome men who picked us out of the million of women in the city.

I let my thoughts drift over my inner monologue as I continued to hear the muted conversation going on around me. In the corner, the two other girlfriends were having their own whispered conversation and sheepish smiles behind their thick napkins. But it wasn't long before I was pulled back to earth from my own bubble of thoughts.

"Daphne, did you hear me?" Daniel said as he gently poked me in my shoulder.

"Huh? No, I'm sorry I guess I just zoned out." I laughed out as I placed my fork down and finally looked around at the table of couples.

Daniel smiled sweetly back at me and placed his arm back behind me. "Mitchell here thinks Michelle's legs are longer than yours! No way right?" He laughed as he placed a hand onto my knee under the table. "Get up and show them how long your legs are." He smiled encouragingly as he gestured for me to stand up.

I looked around at the table filled with weak-minded women and these vain, egotistical assholes called men. Them all looking at me with challenge in their eyes. Just expecting me to jump whenever Daniel spoke a word. Suddenly I felt my face get hot and my blood start to boil. Looking around at what I've become - an obedient dog! A toy for him and his friends to play with and gawk at. I was sick of being told what to do. What to wear, what to say and how to say it….no more.

"No." I said as I picked up my fork and started to stab at my plate and shove a large forkful into my mouth. It's been awhile since I could eat the way I wanted - Daniel thought it was uncouth of me to shovel forkfuls of food into my mouth in public. But to hell with him.

"No?" He questions as his eyebrows drew together and he angled his body backward to face me better in the booth.

"No." I repeated as I glared into his eyes and put another forkful of food into my mouth.

"Well, you didn't wear that skirt for nothing." He joked as a fake smile plastered onto his face. But I could tell just underneath the surface was anger. His eyes burned holes into mine as his hold on my knee got tighter.

" _Get your act together, Daph_." Was what he really wanted to say, but knew that it would be inappropriate and embarrassing to say in front of all of his friends. So instead his eyes spoke for him.

"No, I wore this skirt because _I_ wanted to wear this skirt. Not to go around showing my legs to _your_ friends on _your_ command." I snapped back as I threw my napkin down onto the table. His face drew back and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. I looked around the table and could see the wide-eyed shock of the girls as they all uncomfortably pushed around their food on their plates and sipped from their margaritas.

"Daphne, what's going on with you?" Daniel finally exclaimed as he released his hold on me knee and his face started to turn red from anger.

"I'm not your trophy, Daniel! You don't get to sit here and tell me what to do, what to wear and what to say! I don't know who you think you are, but you don't own me!" I screamed as jumped up from my seat and stared at him straight in his face. I could hear the quiet chatter of the entire restaurant die down as they all looked at the scene I was causing. I saw Daniel's eyes nervously dart around the place as people started whispering behind their menu's and palms. Of course he's nervous - because having an outburst like this in public is just completely not allowed.

"You're causing a scene," He harshly whispered as he urgently reached to grab my wrist. "Just sit down and lower your voice."

"No!" I screamed as I stomped my foot like a five-year-old in frustration. "I'm through taking orders from you! I _never_ tell _you_ what to do, so you know what… you can't tell _me_ what to do! I'm done here, Daniel. You've done nothing but boss me around since the moment we got together, and frankly I'm sick of it. I'm a _grown ass_ women and can do whatever _I_ want, got it?" I asked as I pointed my finger in his face and let my nostrils flare - very unladylike.

The entire restaurant was quiet, and Daniel sat there in stunned silence for the first time since I met him. I straightened myself and snatched my purse sitting right next to him in the booth seat.

"Now, you can watch my ' _long legs_ '," I mocked as I used my hand as a puppet and slung my purse around my shoulder. "Walk out of here. And while you're watching...you can kiss my ass." I snarked out as I placed a sweet smile onto my face before turning and briskly walking away from the table and out of the restaurant.

" _I'm free…"_ I thought as I stuck my chin up and walked out of the doors with my head held high - despite the glares of all the people watching me.


End file.
